


Little Miss (Mr) Perfect

by ServerNotFound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: This is the high school version for this song. It's also a two shot cause I'm too lazy to do anything. Wrote the first chapter at 3 in the morning, and was proofread at 7 in the morning, so if you see a typo, ya didn't see it.Also, if the CC's ever express discomfort in this type of stuff, shipping and non shipping included, I will take this down. And the relationship between Quackity and Schlatt is purely platonic. They are best friends, nothing more and nothing less. Schlatt's personality is also based off of good fanfics, and his streams where he's not doing roleplay on the SMP, so no... Lawful/Evil sh/t here.The other version is in the works, and it goes into the universe with myFamily (No Matter the Consequence)fic. I wanted to write both, so sh/t happened. Also, it's currently 1 in the morning, and I stayed up way to late last night + woke up way too early to function.So, see ya my Lovelies! Until next time!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

I take in a deep breath, smoothing down my jacket one last time. Schlatt glances at me, and I send him a reassuring smile. That seems to calm his nerves, and we walk out onto the stage. In the back of it, quite a bit away from the podium sits 5 chairs. One for the President (JSchlatt, previously mentioned), one for the Vice President (Me, Alex, but known as Quackity), the Treasurer (Floris, but known as Fundy), and 2 extra seats for the rest of the student council (Toby known as Tubbo and Niki). Everybody else is already in their chairs, we're the last to enter. And I'm not happy about it, but I don't let it show.

It finally ends after an hour of random fantasies, dreaming of a world that doesn't exist. And after it's over, I leave with the rest of the student council.I split up with them, to get my math book from my locker. Schlatt says he'll meet my at my locker, so I wait there for him with my book. As I stand there, scrolling through my phone, I hear a voice that makes me still. 

The voice is loud, but soft and perfect. He's says something weird, censoring the bad word by saying honk, himself. Another voice replies, just as loud, but more gravelly. My eyes instantly find the pair, and I freeze. They're both… stunning. 

One of them has short, yet slightly curly, black hair, deep perfect brown eyes, and tan skin. He talks with a bit of a Southern accent, and wears a headband tied around his forehead, a white shirt with a fire symbol on the front, jeans, and a black letterman jacket. The other has short soft looking light brown hair, beautiful grey eyes, and lighter skin. He wears a sweatshirt with a wack color scheme, and jeans as well, but they're skinny jeans and hug him perfectly. 

My face heats up a bit, but I ignore it. I can't stop staring at the pair, to entrapped by their beauty. The black haired one nudges the other, and they both turn to look at me. I instantly turn away, flustered, and face red. I hear a snort behind me, and turn to find Schlatt. 

"Someone's gotta crush." He snickers lowly as we start to head to last period. 

I shake my head vigorously. "You know I can't. Not only am I the perfect student here, with straight A's, and the biggest role model, there's only the simple fact of my parents. They'll disown me, or keep me and hurt me til I'm forced to leave. Plus, they were holding hands. I don't have a chance with one of them, let alone both." 

"Quackity-" He starts, but I shake it. 

"It's an absurd thought when your 'Little Mr. Perfect', and you know it." I reply bitterly. 

"Well, I already invited them to lunch with us, so suck it up flatty patty." 

I sigh, but don't protest. 

-

As time goes by, I get closer and closer to the pair. Their names? Nick (known as Sapnap), and Karl. We become a trio, but it's still glaringly obvious they're dating. I subtly stear them away from my family matters as we grow closer, knowing my parents will be furious. And take it out on me. They've done it before (not often), but will do it again. 

One weekend, my parents plan a vacation. And said I could have friends over. Originally, I invited Karl, Sapnap, Schlatt, Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, and Niki. But everyone besides Karl and Sapnap pulled out last minute plans. Besides Tommy, who just refused, choosing Tubbo over me. Expected, they have a bond none of us can break.

So, it ends up with Karl, Sapnap, and I alone, in my house, on a Friday night. Friday and Saturday go by quickly. Time flies as we hang out, chilling, having fun. and so forth. It sends a wave of longing and loneliness throughout me to see them sleeping together. Sapnap curled protectively around Karl, their legs entangled, and arms wrapped around each other slowly. 

On the final night, Sunday night, we just chill and talk. Less than what we had been doing. It's nice. We just sit and talk together. My crush for them swells, but I ignore it. Instead, I try a sip of champagne for the first time. It brings a slight feeling of discomfort, but besides that, it's good. I drink one flute, and stop there. I'm already feeling bubbly. 

My vision tunnels for the first time, at a party of sorts, before coming back. Sapnap and Karl giggle at me. 

"It's a nice feeling, right?" Karl leans forward, lowering his voice seductively. 

I nod slowly, trying to control my impulses. Sapnap leans forward as well, both of their faces mere centimeters from mine. "First time is always the best." He breathes, sending a fan of air over my face, and my eyelids flutter. 

Suddenly, there's a pair of warm, soft lips on mine. They kiss my lips tentatively, waiting for me to pull back. I don't, instead leaning closer, my eyes already shut. After a few seconds, the lips move and are replaced with another pair. These ones are chapped, and a bit rougher, but beautiful. 

After these one's pull back, I open my eyes. I can feel the smile on my face, tears of joy welling up in my eyes. But that feeling of happiness and pure ectasy fade as I see someone's face in my window. Specifically, 2 faces, of my parents. They're both shocked, whatever they were holding dropped and on the ground. 

Before Karl and Sapnap can say a thing, I jump up. "Y-You guys gotta get out, now. My parents are home and-" 

"Quackity, it's okay. Breathe." I didn't even notice I was hyperventilating until he pointed it out. I give myself space to breathe, before grabbing their bags, and handing them over to them. 

"Monday, let's talk. But, out, before they get inside." They both nod, not even enough time to say a thing, before they bolt out the back. 

The only telltale signs there were people are their shoes (forgotten in the rush), and some garbage. I sit back down on the couch, stealing my face, and wait. I can hear the front door open, hear the furious footsteps. I only see my father for a split second, before I'm on the ground. My cheek stings from where he slapped me, but I don't say a thing. I stand slowly, dusting myself off, and looking my father in the eyes. 

What the hell-" My father continues in Spanish, but I block him out. I rub my face softly, and notice my mother silently fuming in the kitchen. So she's going to ignore it this time, okay. At least she isn't joining in. 

After more yelling, a few more slaps and hits, he directs me up to my room. He locks me in there, telling me I can only leave for school. I sigh in relief once I'm truly alone, pulling out my phone. I call Schlatt quickly, and he picks up first ring.

"How's it going with them~?" He asks suggestively. 

"They kissed me, and I loved it. But my parents saw. and I need to know; Can I stay with you, Tubbo, and Lani? Or is it too much? If so, I can ask Karl and Sapnap, who live together."

"Of course you can live here Quacks. I've told you that multiple times. And Tubbo and Lani love you. But you should only consider me after you've talked to the boys. If they love you, like they're saying they are, then you'll want them every second of everyday. And it'll be much better living with them if they have the space, cause it means less of me worrying about you when you randomly spend the night amd forget to tell me." He replies seriously. 

I nod. "Okay. I'm still packing though, so can you pick me up tomorrow? Closer to 30 than 20 though, cause my parents should definitely be gone by then."

"Of course. Love ya Quacks. Goodnight, get some rest."

"Lova ya too Schlatt."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So- This seems like a filler, but it's actually how I wanted it to end tbh. Also, I wrote the firdt.chapter at 3 am, edited it 4 hours later, and then stopped working on this for a bit. I have some more ideas for Family (No Matter the Consequence), so Look out for that.   
> Hope you enjoy Lovelies!

I wait until I hear both of my parents cars leave before leaving myself. I bring my stuff, 2 suitcases and a backpack, downstairs and onto the porch. I sit their patiently, waiting for my best friend to arrive. When he finally does, I instantly head over and place my stuff into the trunk. I sit in the back, beside Lani. 

Schlatt is only 2 years older than Tubbo, and 3 years older than Lani. He's been in charge of them since he was 10 though. And he's actually a really good older brother (despite how a lot of people seem to hate him). We've been best friends since we were 7 though. 

"You okay Big G?" Lani asks softly. 

I nod. "I'm okay Lani. Never better, actually. I have potential boyfriends, and a my loving family around me. What else could I need?" I reply with full sincerity. 

She nods, and turns to look at her phone. Schlatt drops me off out front when we arrive. He can tell I'm itching to talk to Karl and Sapnap. I only take my backpack, and head out towards the back, where there's a forest behind the High School. I weave expertly through the tight knit trees, and find the bark tree, Sapnap and Karl both already waiting. 

We named it the bark tree simply because we hung out at it so often, and most of the bark was gone. We had peeled it off to help our hands move while we hung out. And none of us could get out of the habit. 

When the duo see me, there faces light up. When I'm close enough, Karl grabs my face softly. He rubs his thumb beneath my eye, where I know there's a prominent bruise. He presses it softly, and I hiss at the slight pain. My face as always been sensitive. 

"We're sorry Quackity. We didn't mean to get you in trouble with your parents." Karl breathes, his breath fanning my face. 

I hold one of his hands against my cheek, the warmth nice. "It wasn't your fault. I wanted to kiss as much as you guys did. Plus, they've done that before. Not as much as last night, but ya get the drift."

Sapnap hugs me from behind, burying his face in my hair. "That's not okay Quackity. Even if it doesn't happen often, it's not right." He mumbles, but the both of us can hear him. 

"I know that Sappy Nappy. That's why I've decided to move out. And that's one of the reasons we need to talk. Along with, are we all dating now? Or did I overstep a boundary?" I explain. 

Karl gives me a full, beautiful smile. "Quackity, we kissed you. It should be us asking you if we overstepped a boundary, not the other way around. If you want to have us, we would love to date you and love you. And, if you need a place to stay, we would love to have you. We both know what it's like to have bad parents. Not in abusive kind of way, but neither of our parents loved us. And both pairs kicked us out, rejected us, when we came out." He explains, pure and raw emotion fueling his voice.

I nod slowly, closing my eyes as warmth pools into my stomach. "I've only.know you for 5 months, but I want to spend the rest of our lives together. No matter what happens or could happen." 

"I'll take that as a yes, the." Karl laughs, and my smile grows. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, one last thing, I'm a multishipper (only with ships revolving around Quackity really) so be warned for future fics. Also, Lani will make a small appearance next chapter, I judt couldn't tag her because she's either not a tag or my thing is freaking out. 
> 
> Bai my Lovelies!


End file.
